headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Private Witherspoon
| aliases = Spoon | continuity = | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Scotland | known relatives = | born = 1973 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actor Darren Morfitt. | died = 2002 This database presumes that the events of the film take place in the same year in which it was released. | 1st appearance = Dog Soldiers (2002) | final appearance = | actor = Darren Morfitt }} is a fictional soldier and a supporting character featured in the 2002 werewolf movie Dog Soldiers. He was played by actor Darren Morfitt. The character is commonly referred to simply as Spoon throughout most of the film. Biography Witherspoon, or "Spoon", was a member of a British commando unit holding the rank of private. In 2002, Spoon's unit was conducting a training exercise in the mountains of Scotland when they came upon a wounded member of British Special Forces, Captain Ryan. Spoon's team rendered medical assistance and tried to get to a safe point, but they were unable to radio anyone for an emergency evacuation. While the soldiers struggled to save Ryan's life, a werewolf attacked the group, nearly disemboweling their commander, Sgt. Harry G. Wells. The commandos were fortunate to find a young woman named Megan, who was driving down a mountain road and offered them shelter. Sarge was brought back to Megan's house where Spoon's fellow soldier Private Cooper tended to his injuries. Their seemingly safe refuge proved to be just the opposite however. More werewolves converged on the house and begin tearing at the doors and walls trying to get inside. The soldiers opened fire against them, but the bullets did little more than superficial damage. They did however, manage to drive the creatures back, albeit briefly, earning them a momentary respite from the carnage. Spoon and the others learned that there was a shed behind the house with a land rover in it, which they could use to escape. However, they need someone to act as decoy so that another soldier could go in and hotwire it. Spoon was elected to act as decoy and he marched out the front door with a flare in order to attract the attention of the werewolves. As the werewolves converged on his position, another soldier named Joe Kirkley ran out the back towards the shed. He managed to start the truck and back it up to the house, but a werewolf entered the cab and killed him. Inside the house, Captain Ryan is starting to feel particularly agitated. His wounds are completely healed and he begins turning into a werewolf for the first time. He transforms, but the soldiers take him down hard and fast. They impale him on a piece of debris and pushed out the door. Understanding the werewolves' pack mentality, they realized that the creatures were likely regrouping in the shed. They used a canister of compressed gas to blow the shed to bits, but quickly discovered that none of the werewolves were inside it at the time. The werewolves attacked the house en masse and Spoon was sealed off from the others. He put up a strong fight and successfully went toe to toe with a werewolf for at least a full minute, before the creature ultimately tore him to pieces. Notes & Trivia Following Spoon's demise, Harry G. Wells shouts to Private Cooper, "Where's Spoon?", to which he replies, "There is no spoon". This is a tongue-in-cheek reference to a line of dialogue featured in the 1999 science fiction film The Matrix. External Links * References ---- Category:Supporting characters Category:2002 character deaths